mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Time Charlie
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Good Time Charlie Real Name: Curtis Collins Birthday: November 27, 1954 Hometown: Fayetteville, AR Billed From: Last Night’s Party Marital Status: Married (Fern Tomlinson) Alignment: Face Height: 6'1" Weight: 284 Theme Music: "White Lightning” by George Jones Wrestling Debut: November 2, 1973 (Indianapolis) MVW Debut: March 6, 1980 Debut Opp: A.J. Adams & Sensational Excellence Last Match: November 29, 1992 Last Opp: Chickasaw Warrior Style: Top Notch Brawler Finishing Move: Last Call (double underhook piledriver) Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: Image: Bradshaw Personal History Curtis Collins was born on November 27, 1954, to Lester and Ingrid (Sellmansburger) Collins, in Cumberland, IN. He grew up on the outskirts of Indianapolis until the age of thirteen. Then his parents moved to Louisville, KY. He graduated from Butler High School in 1973. While in high school, he lettered in basketball. He was offered the first athletic scholarship to Indiana University--Purdue University Indianapolis. He majored in Oral Surgery and Hospital Dentistry. Shortly before basketball season began, Curtis decided he wanted to give professional wrestling a try. He had grown up watching wrestling in Indianapolis and Louisville. He thought he might have a chance at it. He approached Dick the Bruiser about a tryout match. His tryout match was against Johnny Valiant in October 1973. Both Dick the Bruiser and Johnny Valiant were impressed with him. They gave him a contract to wrestle beginning the next month. He wrestled under his real name until the release of "The Ballad of Curtis Loew" on Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Second Helping" album in April 1974. After that, he wrestled under the name of Curtis Loew. Some fans weren't thrilled with it because Curtis Loew was a black man in the song and Curtis was rather white. Because of the unrest about the discrepancy, Curtis was moved to the heel roster in the WWA. He wrestled in the WWA throughout his college years. When he graduated, he was given a position with a dental practice in Evansville, IN. He continued to wrestle with the WWA until his contract expired in 1977. He looked for another organization to wrestle with closer to home, but Jerry Jarrett refused to work with him. In 1976, Curtis married Fern Tomlinson, a dental hygenist student at IUPUI. On July 18, 1977, their first son Thomas (E.Z. Money) was born in Evansville. In March 1978, just days after the MVW held its first card, Curtis and Fern moved to Fayetteville, AR and established a dental practice in nearby Rogers. On September 23, 1981, their second son Jeremiah (Buzzkill) was born in Fayetteville. Kerry Tomlinson (the third Mr. Mississippi) is Fern's nephew. While in Fayetteville, Curtis met Sam McGuinness and began wrestling for the Razorback Wrestling Alliance. McGuinness paired him up with the All-American Alcoholics as Good Time Charlie. When the RWA was purchased by the MVW, Curtis and the All-American Alcoholics were the only ones to retain their RWA gimmicks. Curtis went on to successfully wrestle for almost thirteen years. He held several titles, including the MVW Six-Man Tag Team Titles with the All-American Alcoholics. In October 1992, Curtis twisted his knee in a six-man tag team match against the MVW Wrestlers' Union. He wrestled for another month with a bum knee, but decided that it would be best for him to retire in November of that same year. He returned to Rogers and committed himself to his dental practice and community involvement. After retiring from wrestling, Curtis went on to join and become very active in the Lions Club and Kiwanis International, rising to district and state office in both organizations (though not at the same time). He continued to come to the wrestling cards in Little Rock to see his sons wrestle. On September 22, 2005, Curtis and Fern's first grandchild was born to Jeremiah and his wife Isabella. As of April 2011, Curtis continues to serve the Rogers area with his dental practice. Title History Title # Won From Lost To RWA Heavyweight Title 1 Tommy Carroll (March 22, 1978) D.J. Freaky Friday (October 1, 1979) Arkansas State Heavyweight Title 1 Terry Thorson (March 20, 1981) Mark Bradley (May 15, 1981) Arkansas State Heavyweight Title 2 Mark Bradley (June 19, 1981) Category:Faces Category:Wrestlers Category:Top Notch Brawlers